star_wars_legendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Fifth Brother
Fifth Brother was the designation used by a gray-skinned humanoid male Inquisitor of the Galactic Empire several years before the battle of Yavin IV. On the orders of the Emperor, Darth Sidious, the Fifth Brother was dispatched by the Sith Lord Darth Vader to hunt the growing rebellion against the Empire. He appeared to take great pleasure in killing Jedi, hinting at a considerable hatred for them. Biography Service of the Galactic Empire The individual was known as the Fifth Brother served as an Inquisitor of the Galactic Empire in the years prior to the Battle of Yavin. After the death of the Grand Inquisitor and after the Sith Lord Darth Vader hunted and broke a growing rebel fleet during the Siege of Lothal, Vader was ordered by the Emperor, Darth Sidious, to dispatch another Inquisitor to deal with the growing rebellion against the Empire. Vader soon sent the Fifth Brother to continue the work that he and the Grand Inquisitor had started. During the Imperial assault against the Lothal Rebel Cell on the planet Seelos, Admiral Kassius Konstantine was ordered to have his Star Destroyer rendezvous with a shuttle he was led to believe carried Lord Vader himself. In reality, however, it carried the Fifth Brother, who arrived aboard Konstantine's Star Destroyer to begin hunting the rebellion. Konstantine questioned why his vessel had to divert from Seelos to rendezvous with an Inquisitor, as the diversion may have compromised the assault that ISB Agent Kallus was leading on Seelos, but the Fifth Brother had no interest in the assault and pledged to stop the rebellion himself. Hunting the Rebels Later on, while on the hunt of the Rebel Network, the Fifth Brother was Kallus and Konstantine when a power surge at an abandoned Haven-Class Medical Station was detected. Though Kallus dismissed it, the Fifth Brother quickly took command and immediately set out for the medical station, unaware that the Seventh Sister was already there and had been hunting the rebels first. When Ezra Bridger and Sabine Wren were fleeing this Inquisitor, they were met by a grinning Fifth Brother who ignited his lightsaber threateningly. Ezra was captured helping Sabine to escape, with the Fifth Brother reaching him just as the latter fled. He attempted to murder the young Jedi with his lightsaber, only for the Sister to deflect it with her own blade; when the Fifth Brother protested, citing Bridger as his kill, the Sister derided him for short-sightedness as the boy could be used to trap his friends and sent him to capture Sabine with two of her probe droids in tow. Hunting her through the corridors, he sensed the presence of Sabine and the Lasat Garazeb Orrelios who had prepared an ambush consisting of several thermal detonators planted in the corridor. Unfortunately, the Fifth Brother used the Force to lift the detonators and throw them at the rebels, knocking out Sabine in the process. Hefting the unconscious Mandalorian over his shoulder, the Brother told the two probe droids to do as they wished with Orrelios; both droids were subsequently destroyed when the Lasat crushed them against boxes of medical supplies. The Brother returned to find that Ezra had delivered very little information, but at that moment they received a transmission from "Commander Meiloorun" asking if they needed help; the Brother forced the two to accept at lightsaber point and then proceeded to Bay Six where the rebels were to arrive. When they got there, they were ambushed by Orrelios in the Phantom, and in the chaos, Ezra managed to recover his lightsaber and both boarded the shuttle. Both Inquisitors attempted to hold it in place with the Force, but the Brother was forced to break off to deflect blasterfire and the Sister was nearly dragged out into space when the shuttle burst free, leaving both Inquisitors fuming. Personality and traits The Fifth Brother was a humanoid male with mint eyes and gray skin. He wore the gray and black uniform of an Inquisitor, wore a metallic headpiece, and carried a double-bladed spinning lightsaber. When Ezra Bridger was captured, he attempted to execute him on the spot, only to be stopped by the Seventh Sister who derided him for his short-sightedness as the boy could be used as bait. In contrast to the Grand Inquisitor and the Seventh Sister, the Fifth Brother seemed merely content to kill any Jedi he found rather than use them for information or traps against the wider rebellion. Behind the scenes The Fifth Brother was created for the second season of the animated television series Star Wars Rebels. He is voiced by actor Philip Anthony-Rodriguez. Appearances *''Star Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal'' * * Sources * Category:Individuals of Unspecified Species Category:Inquisitors Category:Males